


A Stupid Mistake

by Ella050



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Switching bodies, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella050/pseuds/Ella050
Summary: After a mistake in alchemy class, Vil and Leona switched bodies (Inspired my a certain fan art)***I accidentally posted this 2 times and deleted them***
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a joint alchemy class, normally Leona wouldn’t bother to attend these classes but since his favorite napping spot was being closed off because a certain duo of Heartslabyul somehow destroyed the area around there. So now he was being stuck in a joint alchemy class, and of all the other class they could had shared, it was Vil’s class. And just his luck that he was being partnered with Vil, it seemed like a streak of bad luck had been happening to him the whole day.

Crewel assigned them their partners and their assignment, which was creating a potion to change the properties of 2 objects, and let them started on making the potion. Of course, Leona was planning on napping while letting Vil do all the work since he’s good at potions after all.But Vil wouldn’t just let him sitting around doing nothing.

“Leona, don’t just sit around!” Vil said, putting down the ingredients needed for the potion.

“You could just do it by yourself,ya know. You’re good at these kind of stuff and it’s not like me helping you is going to make any difference anyway” Leona replied back, leaning his hand on the table and his face in his palm.

“Stop being stubborn. It will take less time with 2 people.” Vil said.

“Nah I will just get in your way and slow you down”

“You won’t get in the way as long as you know what to do, which you do”

“No I don’t “

“Yes you do”

“Whatever I’m just gonna sleep. And you arguing with me just going to slow down the process anyway” Leona said and flopped his head onto the table. Vil frowned and signed at his ‘asleep’ partner. Deciding not to waste anymore time, Vil started getting to work.

Everything was going perfectly, Vil finished the potion, tested and it worked. Crewel gave him (and Leona) a full mark and told them to wait until class ends to leave. While waiting Vil looked at his partner, sleeping peacefully as if the noise inside the classroom was nonexistent. If he had to be honest, Leona was quite attractive. Even if he was just napping on the ground, he would still look handsome as hell. Vil was getting lost in thought while staring at Leona’s face until

“When are you going to stop staring at my face?” Leona grumbled, opening one eye to look at Vil, who finally snapped back to reality, “ Were you lost in thoughts of how handsome I am~?”

“N-No!” Vil denied quickly, too quick.

“Oh really~”

“Of course, why would I think that you’re handsome anyway?”

“Because I am and you know it~~” Leona said with his voice lower than usual, getting Vil flustered.

“N-No I don’t!” Vil argued back, abruptly standing up and hitting the person behind him carrying bottles of the potion. The person lost balance and accidentally spilled the potion all over both Vil and Leona then suddenly smoke filled the room. When the smoke started to cleared away, everyone looked at the direction of where the smoke came from.

On the ground was both Vil and Leona, covered in the potion, the student behind them slowly backed away. Crewel approached the dorm leaders, seeing that they were both unconscious, told the others to wash of all the potion and bring them to the medical room immediately.

When Vil opened his eyes light flooded into his vision and everything felt like it was too bright. He tried to get up but his body felt weirder than usual. He groaned when he was finally able to sit up, his body felt sore all over and why did his voice sounded deeper than usual. He looked around and noticed that he was inside the medical room and Crewel and the headmaster, Crowley, were sitting at side of the room with a serious look on their faces. Crewel noticed Vil getting up and immediately went over to him.

“Leona, how are you feeling?” Crewel asked. Vil was confused for a while, why was Crewel asking Leona while looking at him?

“I’m not Leona sir I’m Vil.” Vil replied, but it was not his voice it was Leona’s.

“Oh dear I fear it’s really happening then...” Crewel mumbled to himself. Vil looked at him confused, deep down he knew what’s happening but some part of him was stubborn to believe it. Crowley walked over to his bedside and handed him a mirror. Vil looked into the mirror but what looked back at him was Leona but with Vil’s eyes color instead of green.

“So if Schoenheit-kun is in Kingscholar-kun’s body then......” Crowley trailed off. Crewel pulled the curtain beside Vil’s bed, revealing a sleeping ‘Vil’. Vil stared at his body in horror.

‘This can’t be happening!’ He repeated in his head (well Leona’s head).

Suddenly, his body started to stirred and opened his eyes. Instead of his usual violet eyes, they were green instead.

“What the hell happened?” Leona (in Vil’s body) asked, he seemed to also notice how his voice was higher. “And why does my voice sound like Vil’s” Leona sat up, also groaning in pain and looked at the bed beside him, at his own body, at Vil.

“Oh” was all Leona said, realization came to him and his eyes started going wide.

“I’m going to guess that that’s Vil inside my body” Vil nodded. “Then that means....” Leona grabbed the mirror from Vil hands and looked into it himself. After a minute of Leona staring into his reflection, which is Vil staring back at him through the mirror, he dropped the mirror and flopped back onto bed.

“Well…looks like we have a problem on our hand!” Crowley announced, breaking the silence.

“I can create an antidote to reverse the effect but the process takes around 1-2 weeks” Crewel said.

“Hmm that good then” Crowley mumbled

“But what are we going to do in the mean time?” Vil asked. Leona sat up again, waiting for an answer.

“It’ll be quite confusing for you to go back to your respective dorm since the other dorm members will be confused.....then how about you 2 go stay at the Ramshackle dorm for the mean time and you can still go to your respective classes” Crowley suggested. Vil and Leona hated the idea but agreed anyway since there’s no other way.

“Then I’ll go inform the other teachers and your vice dorm leaders will take care of your dorms for the time being” Crowley said then exited the room.

“I’ll go prepare the antidote immediately. You two go get your things then head to Ramshackle dorm, I’m sure the director will tell Yuu about your arrival by the time.” Crewel said and exited the room also, leaving them both.

“Well I’m going to go get my stuff” Leona announce getting up from the bed and stretched.

“Wait Leona! Now that you’re in my body don’t do anything that will ruin my image” Vil said, also getting up,

“Hmmm sounds like a pain so no” Leona started to head for the door.

“Leona!” Vil shouted, following him.

They were walking toward the Mirror hall, luckily there was no other students there since it’s nearly past curfew. Vil continued to tell Leona to act accordingly and Leona continued to reject him. They continued bickering until reaching the Mirror hall.

“Please Leona, don’t do anything that will ruin image” Vil pleaded one last time, his career was basically in Leona’s hand now, sure it wasn’t exactly him but it was his body and if pictures got out of him doing something badly, his career could be gone.

“Haaahh fine, I’m only doing this because I don’t want to ruin your future.” Leona grumbled before stepping into the mirror leading to Savanaclaw dorm.

Vil stood frozen for a while, processing Leona’s (kind?) words. He tried to ignore the fast heartbeats dancing in his chest and stepped into the mirror to Pomefiore.


	2. Chapter 2

When Vil entered the Pomefiore dorm, the lively atmosphere earlier seemed to have faded almost instantly. Of course they were shock, seeing the Savanaclaw dorm leader in Pomefiore. It seemed like the directed didn’t tell the dorm members about the switches yet or he didn’t intend to.

“Leona-senpai what are you do-“ Epel started but got cut off by a loud hunter.

“Ah Roi du poison! You still look beautiful even as Roi du Léon!” Rook exclaimed. Claiming the whole room’s attention.

“…R-Rook-senpai what are you talking about?” Epel asked, clearly confused.

“An accident happened in alchemy class, Leona and I got affected and we switched bodies. We’re going to stay at Ramshackle dorm for the time being until the antidote is done which will take around 1-2 weeks. During that time Rook is incharge, now if you’ll excuse me I have to go pack my things for the next week” And with that Vil left and headed to his own room leaving the other dorm leaders processing all that he just said.

As he was packing his stuff a knock came from his door.

“Roi du poison, may I come in?”

“Yes” He answered, still not familiar with Leona’s voice coming out instead of his. Rook came in quietly. 

“How are the others?” Vil asked, focused on packing and not turning back to look at him

“They seemed to still be in quite the shock.” 

“Not surprising since these kinds of things aren’t expected...”

The small talk stopped and silence filled the room again. For the first time Rook was strangely quiet and Vil didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“Roi du poison, even though I was there at the accident I still couldn’t save you...I’m sorry I’ve failed you.” Vil turned around. Rook was standing still with his hat in his hand and head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes.

“What are you talking about? You couldn’t have known that that would happen. No one could have. If anyone’s at fault, it’s me. I was the one who hit the other student hence spilling the potion all over us.” Vil explained, Rook looked up from the ground. “So Rook, it’s not your fault that you couldn’t protect me. It’s not your fault for not knowing either. The one who should say sorry is me, for making you have to deal with the dorm for the next week.” Vil slowly walked toward Rook, took the hat out of his hand and placing it back onto his head. Rook’s eyes seemed to glimmer because of the few tears in his eyes.

“Th-Thank you Roi du poison! Even though it’s you it’s still weird to hear you say that in Roi du Léon voice.” Rook said, wiping some spilled tears from his eyes and smile. Vil smiled.

After Vil finished packing, he went to the entrance which is filled with the dorm members.

“What are you all doing here?” Vil asked

“W-We just wanted to say goodbye before you leave!” One of the dorm member said.

“I’m only going away for 2 weeks and we’ll probably pass each other in the hallway.” Vil signed at the exaggeration of the dorm members.

“We know but it wouldn’t be the same without Vil-senpai always nagging at us about our beauty!”

Vil knew that the dorm members meant well but he just couldn’t help but frowned a bit at that.

“Then Rook will nag you about beauty in my place, if that’s what you’re worried about. Well I’m off then” And with that Vil left the dorm and headed for Ramshackle dorm.

\---

When Leona stepped into Savanaclaw, he was greeted with the sight of broken tables and chairs, 2 students standing in a fighting stance and a crowd cheering around them (Which was very normal). But when he got closer to the crowd, the cheering stopped and everyone turned to look at him in surprised and fear. No one said a word so he decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

“What were you all doing?” He asked, slightly annoyed when Vil’s voice came out instead.

“Uhhhh……V-Vil-senpai what are you doing here?” A brave dorm member asked him. 

‘So they didn’t know about the switch huh… Well whatever’ He thought, scratched his head and signed. ‘That damn director is very useless’

He walked into the middle of the crowd, there were even more broken stuff in there.

“Clean all these craps up and fetch me Ruggie” Leona demanded. The dorm members immediately each grab a broom and started cleaning while some ran around to find Ruggie. They were strangely more behaved than usual and their postures were weirdly perfect. How come they never acted like this when he was around?! Was Vil really that more intimidating than him?!

“Hmm Vil-san? What are you doing in Savanaclaw?” Ruggie’s voice came from behind him. Leona turned to look and even Ruggie had a perfect posture.

“Ah Ruggie. So that useless director didn’t tell you yet.” Leona complained.

“Hm? Tell me what? And………why are you acting kinda like…Leona-san?” Ruggie asked, the last part were asked quietly.

“I’m not Vil you dumb heads” The whole Savanaclaw stopped all their actions and looked at him as if he went mad.

“I’m disappointed you can’t even tell it’s me” 

“Eh………Eeeeehhhh????!!!!!!” The whole dorm exclaimed, finally realizing the whole situation. After that, they all dropped their perfect postures.

“L-Leona-san…?!” Ruggie called quietly.

“Yeah it’s me” Ruggie eyes looked like it would fall off its sockets any moment then.

“B-b-but…h-how??!!”

“Alchemy. Accident. Switching.” Leona answered simply. The whole dorm nodded at that.

“I’m going to stay at Ramshackle dorm for 1-2 weeks. Ruggie, you’re in charge. And all of you finish cleaning up this mess and go sleep!” Leona shouted and headed off toward his room.

“L-Leona-senpai is even scarier as Vil-san…” Jack mumbled. Everyone quietly agreed with him.

When Leona finished packing, he went to the check at the scene where the crowds were before leaving. It was nicely cleaned, all the broken stuff were taken out and everyone were gone...almost everyone. The only one left was Ruggie.

“What are you still doing here?” Leona asked.

“Hmm I’m just worried. Leona-san are you sure you can take care of yourself during those 2 weeks?” 

“Huh? Why are you suddenly sounding like a mom?”

“I just don’t want you to make Vil-san angry. He’s very scary when he’s pissed off.”

“Hah! If it’s just a small thing like that you don’t have to worry. I’ve survived 16 years without any help before” Leona answered nonchalantly.

“…And also, thanks for worrying about me.” Leona mumbled quietly. “Well I’ll get going then” And with that he left. (Ruggie stood there for about an hour, processing the fact that Leona thanked him)

\---

Vil came back to the Mirror hall the same time as Leona stepped out of the mirror to Savanaclaw. They walked to Ramshackle dorm together, neither of them said anything along the way. The silence felt suffocating for both Vil and Leona. Whenever they see each other, there would always be an argument going around between them. But it didn’t matter anymore since they’ve already reached Ramshackle dorm. Vil knockeda few times on the door and after a few stumbling sounds and sound of things falling, Yuu opened the door and greeted them.

“Leona-senpai, Vil-senpai! We were waiting for you.” Yuu said before yawning, Grim was standing beside them rubbing his eyes. They were clearly already asleep when Vil and Leona arrived.

“Thank you for letting us stay and sorry for waking you up” Vil said.

“Ah it’s nothing Leona-senpai…oh wait no Vil-senpai” Yuu answered, trying to rub the sleepiness off. “Oh and you two will have to share a room”

“Huh?!” Both Vil and Leona exclaimed.

“Why? When we came to stay for VDC there were 3 rooms available, weren’t there?”

“Ahhhh about that......the night before the VDC Ace, Deuce, Epel and Kalim were having a pillow fight and there was feathers all over in one of the rooms and the beds broke in the other room. Don’t ask why because I also don’t know and I don’t want to know.” Yuu explained.

“What about the other rooms?” Leona asked

“We still haven’t cleaned them yet” Yuu answered sheepishly. 

Vil frowned. The thought of being in Leona’s body is already bad but having to be stuck with him for the next 2 weeks depressed him (maybe). Leona groaned. He really didn’t want to hear Vil nagging at him all the time for 2 weeks.

Seeming to know their thoughts, Yuu said “O-or one of you could use the sofa?” Yuu pointed to the sofa in the lounge. Vil frowned even more.

“Well I don’t mind” Leona answered. Yuu smiled to themself.

“No way. You’re in my body and I won’t let my body sleep on a sofa, what if you fell in your sleep and my face hit the ground?” Vil said

“If you’re scared that I will fall off then I’ll just sleep on the floor.” Leona answered back.

“There’s no way you’re doing that”

“I slept on the ground in the botanical garden before so why can’t I do the same in a dormitory?” Leona answered back.

The two of them argued back and forth until Grim collapsed on the ground, asleep.

“U-uuhh I will take Grim to sleep now. You two can just sleep wherever you want, Grim and I won’t mid. So if you’ll excuse me.” After Yuu finished, they dashed off to their room.

“So. You won’t let me sleep on the sofa or the ground or the other rooms, then we’ll just have to share a room.” Leona said

“Hmpf fine” Vil agreed, finally.

They went to their room, which was probably the room Vil and Rook stayed during BDC, when they opened the door the room was as Vil left it before VDC ended but the only difference was that there was only one bed. They looked around a bit and there was a note on the hairdresser. The note said : 

“Grim took the other bed. -Yuu”

Leona crushed the note with his hand, he swore he would kill the damn raccoon-cat monster the next morning. Vil signed as he sat on the bed.

“Well that’s a problem” Vil groaned, frustrated at the situation.

“So...who’s going to go sleep on the sofa?” Leona asked

“No. No one will. We’ll just sleep here. On the same bed. It’s not a big deal. It’s not like we had something going on anyway...” Vil said even though he wasn’t sure if the last part himself. Leona didn’t argue back he just wanted to sleep already and hope that by the time morning comes, everything would be back to normal.....but that was just a dumb stupid wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus  
> Yuu : Good job Grim!  
> Grim : Fufu faking that sleep was nothing now you owe me a can of tuna!  
> Yuu : Ok! I’m just thankful we got out of that ......whatever that was.  
> Grim : Whatever I’m going to sleep for real now


	3. Chapter 3

“Well that settles it. I’m going to sleep—” Leona said , walking towards the bed.

“Wait.” Vil interrupted. Vil looked went to his bag and took out a list then gave it to Leona.

“What’s this crap?” Leona opened the list, it was a schedule.

“This is my routine for a day. Follow it.”

“Huh? Why should I?” Leona threw the list onto the hairdresser.

“Because it’s to maintain my beauty. And since you’re in my body, you’ll have to follow the routine.” Vil picked up the list again and shoved it toward Leona.

“Ugh this is going to be the worst 2 weeks of my life...” Leona complained. “Well then, if I have to follow your schedule, you have to follow mine also.”

“Hm? You have a daily schedule?”

“Yeah but nothing more than exercising...hope you can keep up with it~” Leona grabbed a piece of paper and quietly wrote down his schedule then gave it to Vil. The list was filled with training, sleeping, training, blah blah blah.

‘He basically trains almost all day... no wonder he’s so muscular’ Vil thought.

“Fine, I’ll also your schedule.” Vil agreed. As Leona was going to go to sleep, Vil interrupted him again.

“Wait Leona, I need you to talk to my manager for a bit.”

“Why?”

“To cancel all my work for the next 2 weeks. I can’t let you do my job in my place.” Vil said, dialing in his manager’s phone number.

“Fine fine” Leona agreed then was handed the phone.

“What do you want me to tell her?”

“Just say that there was an accident and I couldn’t work for the next 2 weeks”

“Hmm fine.” Then Vil’s manager picked up.

[Vil! Why are you calling me at this time? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?]

“Just here to tell you that there was an accident and I can’t work for the next 2 weeks.”

[What?! Are you—]

“Well that’s it bye” Leona abruptly cut the call short then returned the phone to Vil. “That should be all now I’m going to sleep.”

“Sure, thanks Leona”

“Mmm” Leona mumbled, going to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Vil checked through his phone one last time, answering his manager’s unfinished questions then finally went to sleep.

\---

Vil woke up at his usual time, he would usually went for a morning jog with Jack around the school in 30 minutes and before that time, he had to get Leona to wake up first...

“Oi Leona wake up” No response

“Wake up already” Still no response

‘How did Ruggie managed to get this guy to wake up?!’ Vil pondered. ‘Ahhh if he wasn’t in my body I would’ve kicked him out of the bed already!’ Vil clenched his fists, trying to calm down.

“Haahh you’re such a hopeless guy” Vil said. At that, Leona stirred a bit.

‘Oh interesting~’

“You really are nothing but a stuck up prince hah?” Leona stirred more.

“And you were hoping to be king. But how are you fit to be a king if you can’t even wake up on time” At that Leona opened his eyes and glared straight at Vil. Vil sensed a chill through his whole body.

“Good. You’re finally up.” Leona groaned and flipped to the other side, turning his back to him, pulling the blanket up.

“Don’t fall asleep again Leona!” Vil pulled the blanket off from the bed.

“Aaaahhh fine! I’m up goddamn it!” Leona yelled, unable to put up with Vil’s words any longer.

“Why do I have to wake up so damn early anyway? It’s like...6 in the morning”

“It’s a normal time to be up already. And I have a morning jog with Jack every morning, so that means that you’ll have to go.”

“Haah? Are you trying to build up muscles or something?” Leon smirked “Never thought you were trying to go for that tough guy look...but it wouldn’t suit you anyway”

“No, I’m not trying to build up muscles. It’s just simple exercises. Now get changed already, we have to go already, Jack and I usually meet up at 6.30” Vil said then urged Leona to go change.

“Ugh you’re so annoying” Leona complained while changing.

As they were walking to the Main Street, where they would meet up with Jack, Vil suddenly said

“About the thing I said earlier, sorry. I feel like what I said were too harsh.”

“Hmm? It’s not a big deal. You were right anyway.” Although Leona said it was not a big deal Vil still felt like it troubled him.

“Anyway—“

“Vil-san! Oh Leona-senpai! You’re here too!” Jack came running to them. “Wait so...Vil-san is in Leona-senpai’s body and Leona-senpai is in Vil-san’s body...”

“Yes/Yup” They answered

“This is kind of confusing” Jack scratched his head.

“Never mind that let’s start the morning jog, shall we?” Vil suggested.

“Yes!”

\---

By the time both of them got back to Ramshackle dorm, it was already 7 a.m. and Yuu was sitting at the table making toasts with Grim.

“Ah! You two finished your morning jog. Here, you can take them if you’re hungry already.” Yuu said, pushing a plate filled with toast toward them. Leona grabbed one.

“How did you know we went on a morning jog?” Vil asked, also grabbing a piece of toast.

“We just heard you talking about it, quite loudly to be honest”

“Oh sorry to disturb you then” Vil apologized. “I’m going to go take a shower first” Then Vil disappeared to go to the bathroom.

“…”

“…”

“So Leona-senpai—“

“Please tell me you have 2 separate bathrooms” Leona interrupted Yuu before they could finish.

“Uh no, there’s only 1”

“…” Leona signed before getting up and also headed to the bathroom. Leaving Yuu and Grim to continue making toasts.

“They’re not going to do anything weird, are they?” Grim asked, his eyes fixed on the bathroom door.

“Of course not! That’s definitely not going to happen.....why would you even ask that” Yuu laughed nervously, hoping that he didn’t jinxed the situation.

BANG! It sounded like something hit the bathroom door. Yuu and Grim immediately stopped staring at the door.

“You saw the tension between them when they were fighting last night...it looked like they were fighting but really it looked like they were flirting hopefully they wouldn’t do it in the—“

“Don’t. Jinx. It.” Yuu said threateningly covering Grim’s mouth, eyes wide opened staring at him.

“LEONA!! STOP IT!! I SAID IT HURTS!!” A shout came from the other side of the door, they turned to look at the door again then Yuu and Grim slowly turned to look at each other, faces paled.

“Let’s go meet with Ace and Deuce” Yuu suggested.

“Yeah let’s get out of here as soon as possible” Grim and Yuu quickly grabbed their stuff needed for class and dashed out of the dorm, leaving behind a plate full of toasts.

\---

When Leona entered the bathroom, Vil was showering. Leona went into the stall next to him then he realized that he didn’t have any soap.

“Hey Vil, can borrow your soap?” Leona asked

“Hmm…Sure” Vil handed him a basket filled with cream, soap, moisturizer and other beauty products. Leona searched through the whole basket, looking for any bottle that seemed like a normal soap. He didn’t find anything, Vil noticed his struggle and said

“Hah I should’ve known. You’re really a hopeless guy, aren’t you?”

“…”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but come here, I do it for you” Vil gestured for him to come to him. Leona grabbed his chair and went to Vil.

“I’m only going to do this once so memorize it.” Vil started using the soap to wash his body first, it felt weird having Vil’s (his?) fingers all over him then Vil touched a sensitive spot on his (Vil’s?) body, then he grabbed the nearest thing to his hand,a chair, and threw it and it hit the door. The action was done on reflex and he didn’t expect Vil reflex’s to be throwing the things next to him when tickled. Vil didn’t flinch and continued on to washing his hair. By the time Vil finished, he had used all the products in the basket.

“There, finish” Vil said, Leona got up and wrapped a towel around himself and was ready to go get changed.

“Wait where do you think you’re going.” Vil said, it wasn’t a question but more like a threat.

“To go get changed of course”

“No I did it for you now you have to do it for me” 

“Hah? Why?”

“So that next time you would know what to do. Think of it as reviewing what I taught you.”

“…ugh fine” Leona sat at the chair again and this time with Vil’s (his?) back in front of him. He started doing to the same as Vil did for him but when he was scrubbing his back, he was doing it rougher than Vil did.

“Ouch! Do it slowly!”

“Sorry sorry princess”

“Heh, who are you referring to?”

“Oh right you’re not a princess, but a queen”

“Heh so you do know” Vil smirked. Leona continued scrubbing, rougher this time.

“Oi! Didn’t you hear me said to it slowly?!” Vil complained

“Hmm no sorry” Leona lied and scrubbed even harder, a part of him was enjoying spiting him.

“LEONA!! STOP IT!! I SAID IT HURTS!!” Vil shouted then Leona finally stopped.

“Get out! I can do the rest on my own. And don’t you dare scrub this hard on my body or else I’ll curse you!” Vil said, glaring at him.

“How do you even know that you’re unique magic will work?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Vil dared him. Leona grabbed on of the chairs and said 

“King’s roar” the chair in his hands immediately turned to sand. “Hm so the unique magic stay...well I’m off then” Leona quickly exited before Vil got the chance to put a curse on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus  
> *At Heartslabyul*  
> Deuce : Why are you here so early?  
> Ace : Why are you guys out of breath? Did you run to here?  
> Deuce : Did something bad happen?!  
> Yuu : N-n-nothing it’s nothing *pants*  
> Grim : J-Just let us stay here until class starts


End file.
